Quill Pal
by SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: First year, Hermione Granger, and the rest of Hogwarts is encouraged to reach out to other Magical Schools to forge friendships. Hermione never expected to fall in love with a faceless man. When Viktor Krum arrives at Hogwarts, can Hermione overcome her fears and confess her feelings? Are they even returned? Let's not forget the Tri-Wizard Tournament!
1. You mean Pen Pal?

Author's note: Another Virmione story! Because I can and damn it! The world needs more!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of it's content does not belong to me. If it did, Hermione wouldn't be named Hermione and she would have married Viktor!

* * *

Chapter 1

You mean a Pen-Pal?

 **September 13, 1991**

Professor Flitwick fidgeted on his stand with a broad smile on his bearded face. As soon as all his students were in their seats, he began the class with an announcement. "Welcome, welcome! I have some exciting news! The Professors and I have been talking and connecting with other Schools and we have all come to an agreement of sorts. Not only are you all going to learn a new charm for sending letters, but you all will gain a quill-pal from another school as well!"

The first years around me chattered amongst themselves with a mixture of enthusiasm and irritation. The irritation came mostly from the Slytherins, but who's paying attention to them? Not me certainly. I raised my hand, a common occurrence in classes and something my peers have learned to associate with me. "I'm sorry, Professor. Do you perhaps mean a pen-pal? A person from a different school or even country with which we will exchange letters with in an attempt to learn and understand the other's culture?"

The half goblin beamed down at me from his precarious perch. "Right you are, Miss Granger! Headmaster Dumbledore thinks it would be beneficial to you students to branch out a little and speak to another student not attending Hogwarts. Isn't that exciting?!"

I raised my hand again. "How will you determine our… quill-pals?"

"Can't wait to get started, Miss Granger? I thought you might like this." Professor Flitwick turned to address that room. "It is not I that will determine to whom you shall write. It is your magic that will decide! Now since some of you have proven rather volatile with simple charms," All eyes seemed to land on Seamus Finnigan. "Professor McGonagall helped me in creating a magic mailbox."

He waved his wand and a mahogany box floated out from behind his desk and gently floated down to land softly on a table in the center of the room. It wasn't very big, about the size of a shoe box. The box had a long, rectangular slot cut into the lid for envelopes to slide through.

"You all are going to spend the hour writing your letters and working on something called the Snap Charm and the Translation Charm. This charm allows someone to send a letter without the use of an owl. However, this charm is rather intimate seeing as you need to know the feel of the magic of the person you are sending it to for it to work. The second is self explanatory. Now before you all send off your letters, you will infuse your parchment with your magic. Doing so is incredibly easy. Just hold your wand above your letter and will your magic to coat the parchment. Just think of what you want done and your magic should take care of the rest. Once your letter is sealed and coated, you will drop it into the box and your magic will seek out a student from another school whose magic is compatible to yours. Alright! Pull out some parchment and your quills and let's get started!"

The first years began assembling what they needed for today's 'lesson'. My things were already out and prepared. I just need to come up with something to write.

What am I supposed to say? What if my quill-pal ends up being another stuck up, self righteous blood purist like Malfoy and his pack of mindless morons? Could I ask Professor McGonagall, probably the greatest witch to ever walk the earth, to help me find another quill-pal? Could my heart take the teasing and the name calling from someone who hadn't even met me?

I dipped my quill into the ink and began my letter. This is a school project, after all.

 _To whomever receives this letter,_

Yes, that's a good start. But now what?

 _I am a tad nervous about this quill-pal business. Hopefully, your Professors have mentioned it and you're not taken completely by surprise by a letter from a girl you have never met. I know it would freak me out._

Damn it! I sound whiny, don't I? Oh well.

 _I admit to being a little curious about other schools. Which school do you attend? What are you favorite subjects? Your favorite Professor?_

 _I am enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My favorite subjects are Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, well… all of them really. You see, I love to learn. I'm already studying second and third year spells. It upsets me that they are not teaching us first years the Shield Charm. What would happen if we needed to protect ourselves?_

Should I mention my black belt in Krav Maga? No. That's a muggle thing. That'll be a dead give away that I'm not a pure or half-blood!

 _My favorite Professor here is Minerva McGonagall. She is stern but very kind. She encourages my studies and says that I show great potential._

 _You are not obligated to respond, so don't write back if this project bores you as it does my classmates. Have a wonderful day and I hope you excel in your studies._

Shite! How do I sign? I can't use my last name!

 _Hermione_

There. Just my first name. It's not exactly common. If he wants to write back, there's no way it could get mixed up.

I held my wand above the parchment and willed my magic to flow through my wand and seep into the fibers of the paper. Once the parchment was all but radiating with my essence, I sealed it and stood to drop it into the box. I was not the first one there. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, had just dropped off his letter. "Oh! Hello… Hermione. Finished already?"

I nodded and released my letter to slip into the box. "It's not exactly rocket science. It's just writing a few words to a perfect stranger. Where do you think your letter will end up?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't really care. As long as I don't get a reply asking me about my parents and how I defeated Voldemort."

My heart ached for this boy. To have so much pressure placed upon his shoulders over something he had no memory of must be trying. All eyes were on him all the time. If it were me, I would have lost my mind. "Hey. If you need someone to talk to…"

"No no! It's okay! I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure? I mean, I…."

"Oi!" Both of us jumped at the annoying shriek of none other than that brutish simpleton, Ronald Weasley. The redhead was stomping towards us. "What the bloody hell are you doing? Harry doesn't need a little know-it-all badgering him about what he did wrong! It's a bloody letter, not an exam! Sod off!"

His tone had me on the defense. I felt attacked and angry. Never a good combination. "Excuse you? This is an A B conversation, so C your way out of it. And for your information, the topic of Harry's grade was not the subject of our discussion!"

Harry stepped between us. "Can you two please stop fighting?"

I gave the Weasel my best glare and bowed to Harry's plea. "Whatever. I have more important things to do than bicker with an vacuous imbecile. I do hope you don't mess up the simple Snap Charm. Who knows where your letter would end up!" With that, I spun on my heel and huffed to my seat. I already read up on the Snap and Translation Charms. The theory of them was simple. I had already tried out the Translation Charm. It was incredibly easy. The problem was knowing which language you were translating, which could be solved easily with a book or two. Seeing as I already mastered the Translation Charm, I read up on the other once more. I was elated to finally test it out.

When everyone's letters were sent off, Professor Flitwick explained the Snap Charm and had us try sending parchment to him. I was the first one to perfect it, earning Gryffindor twenty points. Seamus Finnigan managed to cause an explosion and burned off his eyebrows. He snuck a pleading look at me and I nodded. I would regrow his eyebrows once again as I am sure to do in the next seven years.

Class ended and Seamus stayed behind so I could fix him up. We couldn't meet outside because he didn't 'want to be seen with the know-it-all, you know'. I did know. I knew too well that know one liked me. No one but the teachers. Just like grade school.

Not for lack of trying on my part.

Every time I've tried to fit in and make friends, I only succeeded in chasing them off faster. Is there something wrong with me? Is it my bushy hair? My big front teeth? What is it about me that no one seems to like?

I was so excited the day I got my letter. The day McGonagall came knocking on my door. I had always known I was different. No matter what I tried, I couldn't seem fit in with the children at school. And then I find out that I can't because I was different from the others. I was special. I'm a witch! I didn't belong with the muggles, I belonged in Minerva's world. A world of magic and spells. A place where people would understand me. I was so happy when Minerva first accompanied me to Diagon Alley. I had never felt such joy. I finally found my place in the world.

Oh, how wrong I was.

It wasn't until I was Sorted that I found out just how similar magical children were to muggles. Having magic made them no less cruel. In fact, it made them more so. Now I not only had to fight back with my sharp tongue, but I also had to shield myself from jinxes and hexes and those bloody pranks those devil twins created just for the purpose of making my life a living hell. Then there were the _purebloods_. Those deplorable, pretentious, narcissistic peacocks that sneered down their noses at me simply for being born to non-magical parents. And those who weren't out to get me, the ones that witnessed the atrocities, said nothing. Did nothing. They went about their lives, uncaring of loners like me and their feelings. As long as it wasn't them being bullied, they were content to let it be.

The wizarding world was nothing like the muggle world.

It was worse.

No matter. I don't need friends. What good are friends when all they'll do is stab you in the back? Use you for your intelligence? Taking everything you had to give until there was nothing left, and then some, and tossing you aside? No. I have the library and my school work. I don't need anything else. I'm perfectly happy as I am. Yup. No complaints here.

Maybe if I said it enough, I could make myself believe it.

I went about the rest of my day as I usually did; alone. Some students would approach me in secret to ask for help on their homework, and then they vanished just as quickly when I told them that I wouldn't do their work for them. I was sitting peacefully in the library, ignoring Madam Pince's concerned glances, when a letter popped into existence in front of my face. The rolled up parchment emitted a very… masculine and commanding magic. Whoever this letter came from was no doubt an eye grabber. I bet people's eyes couldn't help but jump to him when he entered a room. I grabbed the parchment and unrolled it, curious as to what was inside.

Rubbish.

A pretty mess of odd letters written in a sharp hand.

I got up and began searching through the foreign language section. A small one, but helpful in this instance. Considering that the alphabet isn't too different from mine but with its few odd figures, it must be a northwestern region. Maybe Romanian, or Russian. Scandinavian? What magic school lies in the northwest?

After thorough research, I discovered the language of the letter. Bulgarian. I held my wand above the letter and muttered the spell to turn the words into something legible. The print on the parchment shifted and changed until I could make out what it said.

 _Hermione,_

 _A strange name. I like it. How do you pronounce it? My name is Viktor. Not as unique as your name, but I've been told it suits me._

 _As to your nerves, I can't have you feeling unsettled. My friends would never let me live it down. If mama ever heard that I scared a young lady, she would beat me black and blue. Let me see if I can put your unease to rest. I attend Durmstrang Institute, I do not have a favorite Professor, and my favorite subject is Dark Arts. I love to play Quidditch and I can play guitar. Mother says I play beautifully, but she is my mom. It is her duty to make me feel good about myself._

 _A first year, huh? I am a fourth year. Are you really studying magic beyond your years? You must be quite the bookworm. No insult intended. Being smart is not a bad thing. Do you play an instrument? What are your hobbies? Do you like Quidditch?_

 _Tell me about yourself._

 _Viktor Krum_

I gawked at the parchment in disbelief. He thinks I'm smart? Looking at the letter again, I realized he sounded just as nervous as I was. I whispered his name a few times. It sounded foreign. Not as much as mine does to him, I'll bet. I liked it. He seemed… very sweet. And he didn't ask for a last name. Maybe he doesn't care? Should I risk it? I'll think about it. Later. For now, I'll reply and see where this goes.

I pulled a clean parchment from my bag and laid it on the table. Using my ink and quill already set out for studying, I began my reply.

 _Viktor,_

 _I like your name. It sounds strong. If you have trouble with my name, you wouldn't be the first. Why don't you call me Mimi (pronounced me-me). My mum called me that once, but it aggravated me. I'll allow you to use it, though._

That sounded dumb. Stupid Mimi!

 _I'm not sorry to say that I find Quidditch to be a boring, pointless waste of time. A bunch of people on brooms tossing a ball between them until one of them catches a tiny ball. And sometimes they don't even win. Not exactly fun to watch. I find my time is better devoted to research. One can never be too prepared and I intend on being top of the class in every class. I seem to be doing well so far if what my Professors say is true._

 _My hobbies… well, I love to read. Anything I can get my hands on. No knowledge is completely useless. My mother had me in dance classes since I could walk and my father encouraged me to learn violin. I am quite good, I'd say. I wrote a few songs, but I doubt anyone would want to hear them. Do you write songs of your own?_

 _Mimi_

I folded my letter and sealed it with magic. I held Viktor's letter in my hand and focused on sending my reply to the source of this magic. I snapped my fingers and prayed that my letter, now gone, was in his hands and not someone else's. Like Draco. By the stars, he'd make my life a bigger hell than it already is thanks to him and my own House.

Who's to say Viktor won't think the same?

My relatively good mood soured and I collected my things for dinner. To sit by myself. Again. As usual.

Not that I care. I have accepted long ago that I will never have a true friend. I'm always too smart, too ugly, too bookish, too secretive, too unapproachable. The only time anyone searches me out is to either ask for help on school work or insult me. I've learned from my mistake. I won't trust anyone like that again.

No one waved to me as I walked through the corridors. No one called me over to sit with them. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm about to become one of the Weasley twins' victims. Again. Their pranks usually were harmless, but no doubt everyone would draw out my suffering. I shot them a dirty glare and tried setting up a shield around myself. Protego Totalum. I felt the pull of my magic and something appear around me, but I won't know if it truly works until someone does something.

It didn't take long to figure out that it worked perfetly.

The newest invention of Fred and George Weasley crashed into an invisible wall and splattered the table and a few Housemates in a riot of colors. Fred and George cheered for a few seconds before they realized that they missed their intended target. I smirked darkly at them and flipped them the bird as my father would say. They frowned and started whispering to each other. I rolled my eyes and went back to my meal.

Seamus, sitting across from me, leaned over his plate. "I don't know how you did that, but it's only going to encourage them to try harder. Can't you just let yourself get pranked so they can move on to some other poor sap?"

"Unless you've forgotten, they've already pranked me and I won't allow it anymore."

Seamus was cut off by the appearance of a letter. The parchment was rolled up like last time, floating before me and waiting to be read. I reached out and gingerly plucked the paper from the air. Not noticing the looks from those around me, I cast the Translation Charm and began reading.

 _Mimi,_

 _I like it. That is so much easier to say. I actually said it a few times, getting a feel for it. It is very sweet. Just like you. Did you say my name out loud?_

 _I don't see how anyone can not like Quidditch. It is such a big part of wizard culture and I do not think I could imagine my life without it. Playing Quidditch is one of my favorite pass times. I am the Seeker for my Quidditch team. My coach says I have a lot of talent and that I could go professional one day soon._

 _I play guitar, but I could not compose a song to save my life. Do you really write your own music? The violin is a beautiful instrument. I bet you play it beautifully. I would love to hear a sample if I could. Do you play for your friends and siblings? What do they think? My brothers think I sound terrible._

 _Viktor_

I couldn't help but smile. Viktor was either very kind or a shameless flirt. I pulled out the equipment needed to send my reply.

 _Viktor_

 _Yes, I did say your name. I admit I enjoy the way it rolls of the tongue._

 _If you wish to pursue Quidditch as a career than do it. But do it for you, because you enjoy the sport, not because someone said you should._

 _Yes, I compose my own music. I found I have a bit of a knack for it. I'm not saying that they are any good, just that they are mine. As to your request to hear a few songs, I can look up some recording spells. I don't know if they will work, but there is no harm in trying. When you hear them, promise that you won't be too harsh. You will be the first one to hear my music and I would like to keep my confidence in my violin as undamaged as possible. I haven't had the chance to play since coming to Hogwarts, and I might need to get a bit of practice in before I send you any recordings._

 _I am an only child of two loving parents. My mom nearly died giving birth to me and my parents decided that they couldn't take another risk. Being an only child has its perks. I was spoiled rotten growing up and I never had to share my parent's affection._

 _Instead of siblings, I have a half-Kneazle cat named Crookshanks. A fluffy ball of anger and entitlement, but he loves me. Do you have a familiar?_

 _Mimi_

I sealed the letter and sent it with a snap. Making a note to research recording spells, I dived back into my dinner. The sooner I finished, the sooner I could practice. He's the first person I'm sharing my music with and I want it to be perfect. I wonder if the batteries of my boom box still work. The song wouldn't be half as good without the track I had one of daddy's friends help me make. It was relatively new, the computerized track. Daddy's friend said it's the future of music. I didn't really care, so long as I could make it work. I even have a sound board packed away in my room to test out new sounds. Recording will be a pain in the ass though without a computer tune it. Oh well. I can always do it when I go home for winter break.

Two bodies encased Seamus and kept him from moving. The Weasley twins eyed me curiously. "I see the little bookworm got a quill-pal."

"Just give it a few days. You'll bore the poor sod to tears."

I bristled at the mischievous twinkles in their eyes and pushed my plate away. "My quill-pal seems a decent sort. Better company that the Gryffindor bookends. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go study. Some of us actually want to pass our exams."

The few students listening in on us oo'ed at my jab, but eventually dropped it. No one would want to make fun of the Weasley twins. They thought them too likable. I collected my bag and stormed out of the room. I would have to find a place to practice my violin. A place that no one knows about. A secret niche where I won't have to worry about people overhearing me. They make fun of me enough. I don't need to give them more fodder. But where? Where could I find a place like that? I heard the Hufflepuffs knew their way around the school. I suppose I could bribe one of them to tell me of a place, but that would defeat the purpose of finding a place to be alone. If one Hufflepuff knows about, they all certainly must. Not to mention they could slip in at anytime and watch me. And I just can't have that. My music is mine and who I share it with is my decision.

I had somehow ended up in the seventh floor, mindlessly wandering the halls when I heard it. The shifting of stone. The slight tug on my conscience, a siren call to my magical core, had me backtracking my steps.

What used to be a solid wall there was now a simple door. It wasn't overly large and didn't look like anything special. It looked like a door to any old classroom. If I didn't feel that silent call, I wouldn't have looked twice at the plain looking door.

The overwhelming urge to know made me step forward and twist the knob. The door swung open, into a dark room. I stepped inside, only for a quick peek, to see the contents of the room. It was actually rather bare. A wide expanse of floor gave enough room for one of my classes to learn ballroom dancing. Three of the walls were lined with mirrors and the last was occupied by a large fireplace sitting beneath a massive stain glass window. I thought is was just a long forgotten storage room until I saw the corner.

Spread out to the right of the fireplace was a computer, a key and sound board, a microphone… everything I needed to truly record and perfect my music.

Excited beyond belief, I ran to Gryffindor tower to retrieve my violin. And since everyone was at dinner, there was nobody to see or stop me.

* * *

So... Any good? I'm working on chapter 2 now. Should have it up by the end of the week.

Suggestions are always welcome.

-SPN :3


	2. Passage of Time

AN: All songs you recognize (I think I only named one) belongs to Lindsay Stirling. She is an amazing violinist and you guys should check her out if you haven't heard her shit before. Anyway, sorry for the delay! This is going to be a very long chapter. Special thanks to kurahieiritr JIO for reading over my work and pointing out my mistakes. It is because of her that this chapter is a lot better than the rough draft.

Disclaimer: I still don't this shit. I'm only playing with the characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

Passage of Time

 **November 1, 1991**

As my peers dropped their quill-pals, either by fighting with them or just losing interest, Viktor and I just got closer. For two months, he was the only friend I had. And he knew it. He didn't judge or taunt me. He didn't even care that I was muggleborn. He said he was happy speaking to me. That I was the smartest person he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. As time passed, I started to rely on his letters. Having no one to talk to was hard and I latched onto his friendship with both hands.

Everything was going great until the Halloween feast.

 _Viktor,_

 _You will not believe what happened last night._

 _There was a troll in the school. On the third floor. How it got in is quite the mystery, but I have my theories. I nearly died last night. If it weren't for Harry Potter and the idiot, Ron Weasley, I would have been beaten to death._

 _No matter. Gryffindor has gained five points for 'sheer dumb luck' as Professor McGonagall had said. And my much abhorred rescue has earned me two new friends. Though Ron is a moronic, self-absorbed prat, I will put up with him for Harry's sake. Harry, however, is so thoughtful. Always worrying over me. I'm sure if you were here, you'd be hovering over me just as he's doing. Hopefully, I can talk him out of it soon._

 _How are your studies going? You must know so many spells. I bet you would have been able to take down that troll in a second. I hate myself for forgetting I had a wand._

 _I'm still tweaking my song, but I promise you'll hear it soon. I want it to be perfect. I want you to see the pictures I create with my sound. Tell me what you hear, yeah?_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Mimi_

His response was immediate.

 _Mimi_

 _How the hell did a troll find its way into Hogwarts? You could have been killed! Do not downplay this! And you are damn right I would be by your side! Trolls are no laughing matter! You should be more careful. You could have died, Mimi! If you die, who else am I going to talk to about anything other than Quidditch? I value your friendship, Mimi. I do not think I could ever be the same if you went and left me._

 _How is Harry, by the way? Is he still the Seeker for Gryffindor? I'm still quite shocked that they let a first year join a Quidditch team. For all its rules and regulations, it can be a dangerous game. One wrong move can send you off your broom and bludgers can cause a lot of damage. I learned that through experience._

 _As to my knowledge on magic, I doubt I could take down a troll. Do not beat yourself up, Mimi. Even your Professors would have had some trouble._

 _My grades are going great. I have to keep them above acceptable or they will pull me out of Quidditch. If you were here with me, I bet I would be top of the class. My friends are jealous, you know, that I have such a brilliant friend at my beck and call. Your advice on time tables really helped me get my schedule organized. I feel as if I can do anything._

 _I cannot wait to hear your music. I don't think you understand just how happy it makes me feel to know that I am the first person to hear your song. It is a great honor._

 _Best of luck in your Potions class. Is this Snape really so bad?_

 _Yours,_

 _Viktor_

Back and forth we went. Everyday, every hour we could spare. He wrote to me about his dreams of becoming a professional Quidditch player and eventually an Auror while I talked about my ongoing investigation with The Boy Who Lived and my struggle of proving to everyone that I was more than a muggleborn. We truly heard the other's words and soothed each other's worries. Though he made his fear for me known, he never once abandoned me because I refused to stop helping my friend.

 _Viktor,_

 _I hope you are having a wonderful winter break. How is your family doing? Did you get anything special for the holidays? My parents teamed up with Professor McGonagall to get me a set of advanced spell books. I can't wait to test them out when I get back to school. One of them is called the Patronus Charm. It is supposed to repel Dementors. You know what those are right, being in fourth year and all?_

 _Harry decided to stay at the castle with Ron for the break. I am almost terrified at the amount of mischief those two could get into while I'm not there to admonish them for being stupid gits. You're staying out of trouble, aren't you?_

 _Yours,_

 _Mimi_

 _VH_

 _My dearest Mimi,_

 _I had a nice holiday. My older brother has won what was assumed to be an open and shut case that turned out to be more complicated than that. He can not give any details, but he said that he knew his client was completely innocent and refused to give up. A broom maker has sent me a new model that he wants me to test out. I have ridden it and it is the fastest I have ever flown. It still needs tuning and testing, but he said it will be out in a few years. Mama and Papa got me a Bulgarian-to-English book so that I can really start learning english. I know a few phrases, but I wanted to learn for you. I've told them about you. My family, I mean. They think you are a wonderful, smart young lady with a bright future ahead of you. They would like to meet you one day._

 _I would like to meet you in person as well._

 _The Patronus Charm. I cannot say I have heard of it, but now you have got me curious. I will look into it when I get back to school._

 _With friends like yours, I would never leave them unsupervised. You are a good friend to watch over and take care of them. I hope they appreciate the gem they have. And yes, Mimi. I do my work and follow the rules like a good boy. All because I know you want me to stay out of trouble. And because Mama would kill me. But mostly for you._

 _Yours,_

 _Viktor_

 _VH_

 _Dearest Viktor,_

 _Winter break is over and I'm back to babysitting my so called friends. I am a bit irritated that both Ron and Harry had snuck out past curfew several times while I was away all for some blasted mirror! At least Harry's Invisibility Cloak, something his father used to own, kept them from being caught by Filch. During a Quidditch match, Harry's broom was jinxed by none other than Professor Snape! I saw it! Jinxes like that take eye contact and he wasn't blinking! I had to sneak into the teacher's seating area and set his robe on fire. Harry got control of his broom again and won Gryffindor the match. He is an amazing Seeker. He must have got his flying skills from his father. James Potter was a Chaser, you know. He won Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup every year he was on the team._

 _I'm about finished with the song and charms. No doubt you'll be getting it by the end of the week._

 _Please be safe._

 _Love,_

 _Mimi_

VH

 _Mimi_

 _I'm starting to worry, too. Not for Harry, but for you. As to the jinx, are you certain it was Snape? From what I've gathered, Snape sounds like a very cunning man. To jinx someone out in the open where anyone can see does not sound like something a smart man would do. How would you get at someone, Hermione? Think! It is not wise to jump to conclusions without having all the facts. Was anyone else staring at Harry? You say he is the only first year with a broom. Could someone have placed a time or word activated curse on it? All it takes is a few moments to a trained hand._

 _As to your music, you would be laughing if you could see me now. My friends are doing it for you. I am so excited that my body cannot contain it. I am always moving now. Jittery as if I have downed five Pepper Up's._

 _Keep your eyes and ears open, Mimi._

 _Love,_

 _Viktor_

VH

 _Viktor_

 _I'm sorry that I haven't written in awhile. Harry and Ron have kept me on my toes. Anyway, all of my doubts about Professor Snape have been blown away. A few months ago, the three of us stumbled into a… forbidden room containing a giant, three-headed, rather ill-tempered dog. Now don't get mad that I didn't tell you! Nothing happened, no one got hurt, so I saw no reason to needlessly worry you. Upon closer inspection, before we bolted out of the room, I saw it was standing on a trap door. It wasn't there merely to be there. It was guarding something!_

 _Now get ready, Viktor. It's about to get complicated. I'm going to explain what I think is going on around here._

 _You've heard of the attempted break in at Gringotts, haven't you? Well Harry saw that vault! He was there when Hagrid legally took the parcel and said it was Hogwarts business. Upon hearing the name Nicholas Flamel noted in the paper, I've nearly driven myself crazy searching for him! I had seen the name before but couldn't for the life of me recall where! I finally found it, in a book I acquired for a bit of light reading, and we discovered what exactly was in that vault: the Sorcerer's Stone! You've heard of it, right? The Stone has the ability to turn any metal into pure gold and can produce the Elixir of Life; a potion that can make you immortal._

 _Now here is where it gets interesting. The day after the Troll incident, Harry said he saw Snape had wounded his leg. He claims that Snape had let the Troll into the school. Of course I thought he was being stupid at the time, as Snape_ _ **is**_ _a teacher and a Potion Master and the Head of Slytherin so he could have acquired a wound in countless ways. Now I'm not so sure. Learning that Hogwarts is hiding the Sorcerer's Stone, it would be a siren's call to those who seek power. Yes, Snape could have gotten that wound from the three-headed beast, but something doesn't feel quite right. My gut is telling me I'm missing something, but what?_

 _I finished the song for you. I'm so nervous I wasn't able to send it. I'm scared you'll laugh at me or not like it. I've only ever played for myself and my parents._

 _Love,_

 _Mimi_

VH

 _Mimi,_

 _I am completely shocked to hear that your Headmaster has the Sorcerer's Stone in his possession. Pertaining to Snape, listen to your instinct. If it says he is innocent, then look for proof of it. Try looking at the situation from a different angle. Who else would benefit from having the Stone? Where was Snape when the Troll snuck in? Where was everyone else? You need more information, Mimi, information that cannot be found in the library. Observe your surroundings and note the behaviors of those around you._

 _Regarding the danger you have placed yourself in, you are most certainly in trouble! I have come to depend on your letters, Mimi. It would hurt me deeply if you were to get hurt and I would never forgive Harry for dragging you into it. However, I know that you are a brilliant, young witch and you will overcome whatever obstacle comes your way. You would make a very good student of Durmstrang. You should think of transferring._

 _Mimi, anything you make could never make me laugh. I will love what you send me. It embarresses me to say that I will most likely play it every night before I sleep._

 _Watch your back._

 _Love,_

 _Viktor_

 _VH_

 _Dearest Viktor,_

 _I hope you enjoyed my song. How did you like_ Crystallize _? I hope it soothed your worries where my words did not. I am really sorry about not writing for the past week, though you haven't kept up with our correspondence either. I suppose you have finals to thank for that. My excuse is not as scholarly or safe._

 _You see, Harry decided that it would be an excellent idea to take the Stone before Snape did. And so, the three of us had to slip past the three headed beast which was put to sleep already by the use of a charmed harp. So we obviously weren't the first ones there. Then we fell into Devil's Snare. Harry and I got out fine, but I had to save a panicking Ronald. I will definitely be holding that against him. Next, we came upon a room filled with flying keys. The only way out was through a locked door. Harry had to use a broom that was left there to go chase the key. Then came the chess room. Bloody hell, Viktor! We had to play chess. Like REAL wizard's chess! As in getting cut down with VERY REAL swords! Thank goodness Ron is a master chess player, or Harry and I never would have gotten through. Ron had to sacrifice himself for us to win. He's fine if a little worse for wear. Harry and I had to continue on our own. The next room held a Mountain Troll. Another one! Thankfully, it had been knocked out already. The room stunk to high heavens, though._

 _The sixth room, I'm proud to say, was my domain! I had to use my knowledge and wits to solve Snape's riddle. It was a wonderful puzzle and I plan to thank him for the word problem. Unfortunately, there was only enough potion to get one person through the black flames guarding the door. I took the other to allow me to go back to get help. Harry tried to encourage me to go forward saying I was the smart one, but something told me it was him who had to face the final test. By the way, it turns out Snape wasn't the one trying to steal the Stone. It was Professor Quirrell! It makes sense as Harry said he wasn't in the Great Hall when the Troll slipped inside. I guess that means you were right._

 _In case you haven't guessed it yet, I am writing this in a bed under Madam Pomfrey's care. To be honest, there's no reason for me to be in the Hospital Wing. I'm perfectly fine. Just a few bruises and maybe a couple of cuts. I've had worse. I did tell you about the time I broke my arm in three places, right? I was horseback riding and the stallion I was riding got a bit frisky with the mare in front of us. Long story short; he got lucky and I got hurt. I don't blame Lightning Strike or Night Mare, but it was enough to scare me away from riding anything. Ever._

 _I have another song for you. I was inspired by our little stroll through the dungeons. It may take awhile before I can start on it. Madam Pomfrey is fretting over all three of us and the whole bloody school knows what we did._

 _Again, I'm so sorry for causing you to worry._

 _Love,_

 _Mimi_

He was not pleased.

 _Mimi!_

 _That is where you have been?! Risking your life all to get a worthless Stone?! Do you know how worried I have been?! I cannot even begin to describe the all encompassing fear I felt as the days rolled by without a single word from you! I spent hours going over all of your previous letters, searching for a sign or a clue of your anger, wondering if I had pissed you off somehow. If I was not going over your letters, I was making myself sick thinking of all the things that could have happened to you to make you stop writing! Had the man, this Quirrell, hunting for the Stone killed you to keep the teachers from discovering his true intentions? Did Harry and Ron turn their backs on you? Had you been injured and left for dead in the Dark Forest? Every moment just thinking of you killed me inside! Make no mistake, I would be shaking you if I were there!_

 _And yet..._

 _For all the anger and worry and fear you put me through for the past week, I couldn't be more proud of you._

 _You did what even seventh year students in Durmstrang would not dare. You followed your friends into a dangerous situation just to keep them safe. You solved a riddle that would have stumped anybody else._

 _I am so damn proud of you, Mimi. I feel so honored to know I have a lady like you to call friend. To know that no matter what challenges I may face, I will always have you to call on and to guide me through it all with a smile on your face and a fire in your belly._

 _You are still in a lot of trouble, but what you did is still impressive._

 _If you ever scare me like that again, I will floo into Hogwarts and shake some sense into you._

 _I mean it._

 _Love always,_

 _Viktor_

 _P.S. I loved_ Crystallize.

Our correspondence didn't end there. We continued speaking with one another over the summer and into second and third year. No matter the situation, no matter the time, he was always there for me. I told him everything from my classes and failed attempts to make friends to my silly crush on Professor Lockhart.

Despite my promises not to leave him hanging ever again, it happened again second year. From the moment I brought up the attacks on muggleborns, he warned me to stay safe and vigilant. I was doing well at first, and then Harry got involved. People started accusing him of being the heir of Slytherin and petrifying the muggleborns of the school. I had to do something. I had to find the true monster. 'Borrowing' from Snape's cabinet, I managed to brew a Polyjuice Potion to allow the three of us to slip into the Slytherin dorms and search for the true heir. Viktor was proud of my accomplishment, however, things on my end went sour fast. I hesitantly told him of my accidental mix up with Bulstrode's hair and was relieved to hear that he hadn't found it funny. Viktor scolded me for making such a mistake saying that Polyjuice was not designed for human-to-animal transfigurations, yet also that he was very impressed that I had been able to brew such a difficult potion by myself. And then the day came when I went to the library, alone at night, to confirm my suspicions. I had only just managed to send him a small message declaring that the monster attacking students was a Basilisk and that I had to inform the teachers right away when it happened to me.

One minute I was walking down the hall, peeking around the corner with my mirror, and the next I see two yellow eyes.

I floated weightless in a sea darkness until I was pulled from my snake induced slumber by none other than Professor Snape. The Potion Master dressed me down, saying that I deserved what I got for I should have known better than to wander the castle halls alone past curfew. He left soon after and Madam Pomfrey handed me a tall stack of letters with a small smile. "Someone was rather worried about you. A letter came for you everyday you've been under." Right as she finished, magical fire flared into existence in front of me and a rolled up parchment sealed with wax dropped into my lap. "Just like that. Might want to let your admirer know that you're awake before that quill pal of yours storms the castle."

I went through each letter, guilt and shame weighing on my racing heart with each heartfelt plea.

 _Mimi_

 _A Basilisk is one of the most dangerous beasts in the world! Be extra careful and do not travel by yourself. It would kill me if anything happened to you._

 _One of my friends overheard one of your songs to me and made me play them all. He thinks you are very talented. He stole the letters from me and played them in the dining hall. All of Durmstrang awaits eagerly for your next creation. Sorry._

 _Viktor._

 _VH_

 _Mimi_

 _How does that Lockhart feel knowing that the most brilliant witch in the world was the one to discover the monster roaming the halls? I would have payed good money to see his face when he realized he had been outsmarted. Please be cautious and stay close to your friends. Write to me as soon as you're able._

 _Viktor._

 _VH_

 _Mimi_

 _Please respond. You are starting to scare me._

 _VH_

 _Mimi, answer me! This is not funny!_

 _VH_

 _Mimi, please! Where are you?!_

 _VH_

 _Mimi! I am begging you! Answer me!_

 _VH_

 _If I do not get a reply by evening, I am breaking into Hogwarts to see you._

 _VH_

 _I am forbidden from leaving the school grounds. On the bright side, it took seven professors to subdue me. So my pride is still intact._

 _VH_

 _I play your music every night and pray to the Gods that you are petrified. Please wake up soon._

 _VH_

 _I miss you, Mimi. Please be alright._

No less than thirty one notes, all saying the same thing. Though I felt bad for causing him so much distress, I couldn't help the swelling of my heart. He still wrote to me everyday. He never gave up hope that I was okay. He was willing to travel all the way to Hogwarts just to see me. I'm sure Harry would have done the same thing in his shoes. Ron… maybe not so much. He's more Harry's friend than mine. I get the distinct impression he puts up with me only because I'm someone to copy off of and Harry enjoys my company. Maybe.

I hurried to pen a reply before leaving to change out of my dirty robes and into a fresh uniform. As I was leaving the common room, a letter appeared out of thin air. I caught it eagerly and rushed to open it.

 _Mimi!_

 _Thank the gods you are alright! I have been worrying myself sick over you! What did I say about being careful!? Do you know what this past month has been like for me?! Over half the school was looking at me with pity believing you had died while the rest said that you had just gotten tired of me and lied about the Basilisk to get out of writing to me! I had to run out of the dining hall so I wouldn't break down in tears in front of them when I finally got your letter at breakfast. That's twice now that you have done this! Make me a promise that there will not be a third time or I_ _will_ _storm Hogwarts, Headmasters and professors be damned._

 _I missed you._

 _Viktor_

Though I was anxious to go to the Great Hall and see Harry again (and eat), I responded immediately to my first magical, and to be honest ever, friend.

 _My dearest Viktor,_

 _I am so terribly sorry for what I put you through. Harry was being ostracized for something he didn't do and I had to help him. I was being as careful as I could, but I guess I was to distracted by my discovery. Harry killed it by the way. The Basilisk I mean. Madam Pomfrey told me before allowing me to leave the Hospital Wing. I will be having words with him. While what I did was rather careless, Harry was just plain stupid. Basilisks are very dangerous creatures and he waltzed right into its den as if he were invited to a tea party. I'll knock some sense into him later._

 _I'm already planning my next song. I know you'll love this one._

 _Love,_

 _Mimi_

The summer before third year was alright. I met William, aka Bill, Weasley as he was there to welcome Ginny home from her first year at Hogwarts. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that she was possessed by a book and nearly died. He was a sweet, soft spoken man with a rather pretty face. Mother and Father immediately picked me up and whisked me home to repack for our trip to France. My parents and I talked excitedly about the beach house they had rented and all the fun tours they had planned. We went hiking, zip-lining, shopping, cave diving, and snorkeling. That was the most memorable outing. A Great White shark, easily a 19 footer, crashed the party and sent the tour group screaming back to the boat. Being that I was under water, I didn't hear my parents and everyone else yelling at me. If it weren't for my magic, I'm sure I would have been its chew toy. Instead, I got to ride on its back while waving at the awestruck onlookers. Dad got it on camera to watch and show off to his friends. Mother was anxious to keep me out of the water for the rest of the trip. When I wrote to Viktor about it, he was just as upset if impressed. He let me off with a warning to stay the hell out of the ocean. By the time we returned home, mum had stopped hovering over me and it was time to prepare for a new year at Hogwarts.

Third year kicked off with a bang with the train screeching to a halt and was boarded by the specter-like Dementors. Thankfully, I had learned long ago of the charm to send them scampering off. I even had help from the somewhat scruffy man sleeping in the corner. Mr. Remus Lupin praised me for my perfect casting and flawless charm, saying that he'd never seen one so young cast a full-bodied Patronus, nor had he seen one so impressive. My corporeal Gryphon and I preened under the attention. He left us with some chocolate before leaving to speak with the conductor. We found out later that Dementors would be 'guarding' the school in hopes of catching Sirius Black, an Azkaban escapee that is rumored to be after Harry. I swore then and there to protect my friend. Again. I wrote to Viktor, telling him off the situation. His response was quick and messy.

 _Mimi_

 _Is it you that is attracting danger, or is it your friend? I would demand that you avoid Harry at all costs if I did not know just how loyal and stubborn you can be. With that in mind, keep your eyes open and your friend close. Teach him the Patronus Charm if you must so that he may defend himself, but watch his back. As for you, please do not do anything stupid. I_ _will_ _hunt you down and lock you in my room. Have you transferred here to Durmstrang. Even with your muggle bloodline, I am certain Karkaroff would gladly take a brilliant student like you._

 _When will I get another song? My classmates remember you and they keep bugging me to make you send more. You are very popular here._

 _Viktor_

And on it went again. I know I had promised Professor McGonagall that I wouldn't tell anyone about my Time Turner, but Viktor wasn't just anyone. He was… is my best friend. He thought it was cool at first but started to worry as time went by and my incredibly full time table and the lack of sleep was starting to get to me. I also had to deal with Malfoy and his gang, trying to incite Harry's interest in learning the Patronus Charm, writing a new song with lyrics this time around, and just keeping the boys out of trouble.

 _Viktor,_

 _I'm fine. Honestly. I'll just use the weekends to catch up on sleep. I've given up on trying to get Harry to practice the Patronus Charm. If he doesn't want to learn, then I'm not going to force him. Especially when I could be doing homework or sleeping. Or working on my latest project. I'm very nervous about this song. It's my first time attempting lyrics. I beg you to keep it to yourself, listen to it alone, before showing anyone else. I am singing of course. I don't trust anyone not to make fun of me. I went to Hogsmeade for a few things yesterday. I had to sneak into a shop to buy more rosin. I saw a beautiful violin hanging on the wall, but it was much too expensive. Besides, mum and dad got me a new violin as a late birthday gift. My old one was getting too small._

 _So how is sixth year treating you?_

 _Mimi_

Despite the ominous guards encircling the grounds, I still managed to do my work and spend time with Harry. Then everything went into a downward spiral during the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. It was raining. Storming really, and Harry was chasing the Snitch when the Dementors attacked without warning. Not only did Gryffindor lose the match, much to Ron's despair, but Harry's broom was completely destroyed. Nearly everyone in our House felt for Harry. He had that broom since first year and was with him through every victory. Harry's mood lifted tremendously when he received a Firebolt through the mail. While he, Ron, and the rest of Gryffindor couldn't care less about who had sent it, I was not so negligent. I immediately went to Professor McGonagall and told her of the broom was sent from a nameless admirer and could be cursed. The moment Harry had his broom confiscated, he and his redheaded shadow hunted me down. They tore into me for telling our Head of House.

Though Harry's blatant hurt made me feel guilty, Ron's fury had me on the defensive. He was already short tempered due to my Crookshanks always chasing after his rodent, and the Firebolt fiasco caused him to finally snap. More so than he already does, anyway.

"Why did you go running off to McGonagall?!"

I snapped my book closed and stood to face the to red faced, and very angry, boys. "If you two would use your heads, you would have realized that receiving such an expensive gift through the mail from an unknown sender is dangerous. Think, Harry! What if Sirius Black had sent that Firebolt? He could have put a jinx on that broom! Or worse!"

Harry clenched his hair in frustration. "How?! Sirius is a wanted man! What? Did he stroll into a Quidditch supply store a buy the most expensive broom they had?!"

"Looks like you're the dumb one this time!" Ron sneered at me.

My eyes burned with the need to shed tears, but I couldn't cry in front of them. I couldn't. "I'm just being cautious! There may or may not be a jinx on that broom, but it doesn't hurt to have it checked! Especially since it came from an unknown source!"

Just like that, I was an outcast once more. The only one who still spoke to me was Viktor. And Neville, but he only talked to me when we were alone. My only comfort was found in the mixture of strange Bulgarian and english words sent to me by my friend at Durmstrang. Crookshanks provided me a few cuddle sessions, but he didn't spend much time with me. On the plus side, I had a lot more time for studying and playing my violin. I even played for Hagrid when I saw just how hard he was taking Buckbeak's pending trial. Nothing new, as I promised Viktor he would always be the first to hear my music, but an older, uplifting tune to cheer him up. Hagrid smiled through tears when I finished. "That was beau'itful, Hermione. I did na know you could play."

I shrugged and packed my violin away. "It's not something I advertise. A lot of people here pick on me. I don't want to give them something new to criticize. My music is too precious to me." I closed the case, feeling more isolated than before. "I have given everything for Harry and Ronald, no matter how much his words hurt. I go over their homework, offer to tutor them, allow them to drag me around the castle only to get in trouble. I have faced a Basilisk because I was search of answers _for Harry_. I nearly gave my life for those boys and now they are throwing my friendship back in my face all over a bloody broom sent by who knows who! What if it _is_ from Sirius Black! If that broom had been jinxed and Harry had flown it in his excitement….!" I heaved a sigh and looked up at the groundkeeper. "Did I do the right thing, Hagrid?"

"Well, o' course you did!" He declared with vehemence. "Why, I bet they would've done ther same thing if someone 'ad sent you a pricey book!"

I snorted and collected my books on wizard law pertaining to XXX class pets and above. "Not likely. They would have said it served me right sticking my nose into strange books from secret senders. Everyone else would've agreed and laughed at me. You know, no one is talking to me anymore. I swear the only reason I had friends was because Harry spent time with me and called me friend. Now that he's mad at me, so is everyone else. The only friend I have is Viktor and he's not even here. And you, of course, Hagrid."

I left soon after to cry in private. This whole broom business is bringing back memories of my childhood. I continued to write to Viktor, hugging his letters to my chest in gratitude for the comfort he provided.

 _Mimi_

 _I have counted each tear stain that have dropped in your letters. I plan on punching those boys for each one shed._

 _It hurts me to know how sad you are over something so stupid. My friends and teachers agree as well. As much as I hate those boys at the moment, I know they will realize it too. Just give it time._

 _I hope you are almost finished with your new song. I am dying to hear it._

 _All my love,_

 _Viktor_

Viktor was right. Things started getting better after Harry got his broom back. Malfoy was seething with jealousy and Wood was practically vibrating in his seat. Harry and Ron approached me after breakfast in an attempt to make up. Then everything went to hell when Ron came storming downstairs claiming that my Crookshanks had eaten his mangy rat. Harry took his side, as I knew he would, and the wedge between us was larger than ever. Harry won the match for Gryffindor, despite Chang's attempts to slow him or Malfoy's sad excuse for a prank. I watched the match by myself from the ground with nothing but a mangy dog for company. The poor thing looked absolutely wretched, so I shared my snacks with him. His tail wagged at such a rapid pace I could barely see it and the dog kisses were plentiful and ticklish. I left him with a hope that I could see him again. He was such a sweet boy. I don't know why he was a stray. If it wasn't against the rules, I would have brought him inside and kept him as another familiar. Maybe I can ask Professor Lupin to look after him. They are both canines anyway.

Viktor was shocked when I told him about Snape's subtle warning to us students that our current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a werewolf. Though the discovery startled him, he wasn't scared. Apparently, Bulgaria had a different mindset concerning werewolves.

 _It's true that werewolves are dangerous, but only for three days a month. They are people, too. They just get hairier and grumpy under a full moon. One of my classmates is a werewolf and he is always grumpy._

 _VH_

 _Lycanthropy doesn't make one evil, Mimi. What if I was a werewolf? Would you think me evil?_

 _VH_

I was heading for my secret room, clutching Hagrid's tear stained letter in one hand and my violin case in the other, when it happened.

Harry got caught with the map. By Snape.

I knew it was bound to happen sometime. Harry wasn't exactly one for thinking things through. He was a boy of action, ruled by his emotions in the worst of ways.

He was the reason I was pulled into danger and mischief all while Ron eggs him on.

Of course I followed after them, using the Disillusionment Charm to stay hidden. I slipped inside behind Harry, narrowly avoiding getting caught by the door. I held my violin case close to my chest and shuffled silently around the room to stand beside Snape's desk. The office was poorly lit but very tidy. I expected nothing less from a man like Snape.

I stood there, quiet as a mouse, and listened with disappointment as Harry was interrogated by Snape. I was shocked by just how incredibly stupid Harry had been getting caught, by Malfoy no less. Not only that, but he was also forced to hand over the bloody Map as well. At least something good came out of this. That Map should have been destroyed! Harry didn't seem to realize that it could lead Sirius Black straight to him if he ever got his hands on it! Then things got really interesting when Professor Snape summoned Lupin. The thinly veiled hatred, the comments, had me gasping.

Professor Lupin was a Marauder.

As soon as Lupin, Harry, and Ron who had burst in to defend Harry had left, Snape addressed me. "I know you're there! Reveal yourself!"

I dropped the spell and stood before him ashamed of being caught and curious for more answers. "Forgive me, Professor. I saw you and Harry and I knew he'd been caught with that bloody Map. I told him to turn it in, but…"

His sneer lifted, somewhat, in surprise. "Map? That bit of parchment was a map?"

I nodded. "The Marauder's Map. I first learned of it when Harry had… gotten it from Fred and George. I demanded that he turn it in! It could be dangerous in the wrong hands, but he and Ron don't see that! They only see a Map that shows them where everyone is at any given time! At least now it will be locked away."

Snape stared down at me with much less disdain than he usually showed. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are typical Gryffindor dunderheads. Ruled by their emotions and jumping into situations head first without thinking. You should have reported it at once."

I looked down at my feet. "I know I should have, but Harry was happy and Ron was mad at me for purchasing Crookshanks. Not that it matters now. Both of them hate me since Ron claims that Crooks ate his dirty rodent and Harry is taking his side."

"Do not mourn the loss of them as friends. In my opinion, you're much better off without them." My head jerked up to gawk at him, lounging in his leather, wingback chair and acting as if he hadn't given me what sounded like a… compliment! "Off you go, then."

I was so shocked, I left his office without questioning him about Lupin and his part in the so-called Marauders.

It wasn't until after Ron had seen Sirius standing over him with a knife that I made the connection. I had burst into Snape's office and began questioning him. I had meant to confront him as soon as I heard Lupin's secret, but had been too shocked by Snape's not-so-hostile behavior.

"Professor Lupin was a Marauder, right?"

He looked up from marking essays. "About time, Miss Granger."

I secured the door behind me and collapsed into a chair. "Yes. And guessing from the strange nicknames and his… disease, I'm guessing he was referred to as Moony."

"I have to say I'm rather impressed, though it took you a while. I do believe that the company you keep has killed off a few of your brain cells." He didn't sound sarcastic at all, but his ever-present sneer was in place. He sat up in his chair, leaning back and crossing his legs, the perfect picture of relaxed satisfaction. "What else have you noticed?"

"The other three nicknames are rather odd. Considering them and the fact that werewolves are known to attack humans yet avoid animals, I think that perhaps the Marauders must have been Animagi! Prongs must have been something with antlers! Like a moose or a…"

"A stag?" Snape arched one of his brows, whether in awe or derision I could not tell.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes! Padfoot is a little tricker. Many creatures have padded feet. Dogs, cats, certain types of rodents. It could be any number of those or more and all from different species. It could range from a normal, domesticated tabby to a wild coyote. However, Wormtail was easy to deduce: a rat!"

Snape rested his steepled hands on the desk in front of him. "Very good, Miss Granger, though I am disappointed in how long it took you. Mayhap I was right. Just being in Potter and Weasley's presence is enough to kill off brain cells."

I ignored the dig at my… friends and followed my trail of thought. "The question is which is which? Professor Lupin is Moony, so who were the others? And with that in mind, why was Sirius cutting up Ron's curtains? Dog, cat, or… whatever Padfoot is, he should have been able to scent the difference between Harry and Ron's bunks. I'm not an Animagus and even I know those two smell nothing alike. Maybe Sirius is Wormtail! It makes sense! That would explain how he has slipped out of Gryffindor Tower twice now without getting caught!"

Snape tapped his knuckles, watching me in total silence, the corners of his lips twitching, before nodding to himself. "I think this requires a bit more investigation on your part, Miss Granger. I am… not in a position that allows the divulging of such information, however, Mr. Lupin is not sworn to secrecy as I am."

And so I did. After informing Viktor of my theories, of course.

 _Mimi_

 _I am considering transferring to Hogwarts next year. The only exciting things we experience here are snowstorms and Quidditch._

 _You have faced much worse than this and I have faith that you will solve this puzzle, but please be careful. Basilisks cannot throw curses. Wizards can. I would feel a lot better if Harry and Ron would be with you, but they are being…_ _complete and utter dicks_ _stupid, dumb jerks. I'll contact my brother and ask him for tips when hunting down a supposed madman and murderer._

 _Stay Safe,_

 _Viktor_

My heart skipped a beat. Viktor wasn't going to try to stop me. In fact, he was getting his Auror brother to give him/me advice. It felt good to know that Viktor had so much faith in me. I didn't even take offense to him being upset that I was on my own. He just wanted me to be safe.

But I am alone. Ron isn't speaking to me and Harry is following his lead.

I confronted Professor Lupin in his classroom while everyone was at Hogsmeade.

"Oh! Miss Granger! Aren't you supposed to be down at Hogsmeade?"

"I haven't gone at all this year, save one or two trips for some things I needed. I stay behind so Harry won't feel left out, not that he took my feelings into consideration and snuck into Hogsmeade anyway, but that's not why I'm here. I have a few questions that I'd like you to answer, Moony."

The man stiffened in his seat, slowly raising his gaze from the homework he was marking. "Where did you… Snape."

"I figured it out on my own. This has nothing to do with Professor Snape." I took a seat in one of the empty desks in the front of the room. Where I usually sit. "First, I want to know who was who. Who was Prongs? Who was Padfoot? And who was Wormtail? Second, I want to know what Padfoot was exactly. Prongs and Wormtail were easy, but many animals have padded feet."

Lupin gawked at me for a few seconds before shaking his head and returning to his work. "I am not at liberty to discuss my past with a student. Please leave and…"

I cut him off. "Strange name Moony. You know, out of all the Marauders, you were the easiest to figure out. I'll bet that it was your condition that inspired your friends to learn the art of the Animagus."

He slumped in defeat. "It was a long time ago. Padfoot, Sirius, is a dog. A big, black one. We dubbed James Prongs as he could never seem to manage maneuvering anywhere when his antlers sprouted out of his head. He got stuck in everything from doors to branches. Peter was Wormtail; a rat. We'd send him out to spy nearly everyone. He nearly lost his life when Sirius sent him into the girl's lavatory. All we heard was their screaming before Sirius came to their rescue. He was glorified for weeks for being 'so brave to take on the nasty rat!'. He became very popular. Well, eve more so really. He was already favored among the girls." The man's already sallow face became grim as he went through once pleasant memories tainted by betrayal.

However, I couldn't have cared less about the Marauder's schemes. "Wait. Sirius was a dog? So he isn't Wormtail?" Then how in the hell had he been able to slip out of the Tower without notice? A rat was disgusting and small, therefore unseen. A dog was a bit harder to ignore. Especially a big, black one.

Remus snorted. "Yes, Sirius is a dog. Let me tell you, we were not surprised by that fact. He always was a skirt hound. Chasing after anything with breasts and a pretty face."

I left soon after, divulging everything I had learned to Viktor.

 _You're right, Mimi. Something is not right and things are not adding up. My brother is an Animagus, a red tailed hawk, and his vision is just as sharp in human form as it is in bird. I figure the same can be said for a dog Animagus, and dogs are the go-to animals for tracking. He definitely would have been able to tell the difference between Harry and Ronald. Besides, dogs are praised for being the most loyal of all the beasts. A dog would not turn on his master, or friends in this case, without just cause._

 _As long as you are cautious, I have no problem with you investigating further. But please don't give me a repeat the past two years, yes? Promise?_

 _Viktor_

It didn't take me long. With the shocking help of Crookshanks I was able to find and question Sirius Black. He was dirty, unkempt, and half-crazed, but he was more than forthcoming. That isn't too say I took him at his word alone. A trip into Snape's personal store provided me a small vial of Veritaserum. Two drops had him spilling everything about that Halloween night, and a few things I could have lived happily without ever knowing ever. And with his and my cat's hunting skills, it was easy to herd Pettigrew into place.

The true culprit, the murderer of James and Lily Potter and a few dozen innocent muggles, was finally apprehended.

The Aurors first on the scene were stunned into silence. Sirius, Pettigrew, and I were escorted to the Ministry for questioning. Sirius finally got his trial and was freed while Pettigrew was found guilty and sentenced to life in Azkaban.

I was in the paper the next morning.

"Wow, Hermione! I can't believe you did this all on your own!"

I groaned and buried my face back into my book. Neville didn't take the hint and continued to sing my praises. At least someone, who is actually my friend, is speaking to me. Harry was much too busy getting to know his Godfather. He would be moving in with Sirius at the end of term, never to return to that horrid so-called family of his. I was invited to come along as well, but my family was taking a trip around Europe this summer and I knew Harry would like some one-on-one time with the man that should have been his guardian since the day he became an orphan. Ron was probably not going to be as considerate.

Speaking of the redheaded menace, Ron was still avoiding me. I thought he'd be happy to know I single-handedly freed Harry's Godfather, but _oh_ was I wrong.

He was spitting mad.

At first I thought it was because I had gone off on my own to face the dangers of an escaped criminal. It kind of warmed my heart that Viktor wasn't the only one that fretted over my safety.

I soon realized the problem wasn't his worry over my being safe or even the fact that I didn't tell them. The problem was that I was now as famous as Harry. Maybe even more so. No, I didn't slay an infamous Dark Wizard, but I did find an Azkaban escapee and found the man that framed him. I had received an Order of Merlin First Class for my bravery (as did Crookshanks) and was featured in every Wizarding newspaper in Scotland and probably the whole magical world.

Ron had grown a bit (huge) of an identity complex the longer he remained friends with The Boy Who Lived and the brightest witch of the age.

Ron had screamed at me, bellowed in my face about being such an attention-hungry swot. His hurtful words still rang in my head.

' _Being Harry Potter's second best friend not good enough for you anymore? Is that why you went off chasing Black?'_

That wasn't what I thought at all. Harry is a great friend. He's kind and caring. Harry may be a bit dense when it comes to the emotional stuff, but what boy isn't? Ron had his moments as well. However, Ron could be very petty and nasty. Especially towards me.

' _Stop being such an attention seeking slag!'_

The corners of my eyes burned. I thought he knew me better than that. I hardly cared for the press that hounded me once I stepped out of the castle grounds. I even got letters begging for an interview. I turned them all down of course in an effort to show Ron I wasn't impressed with my sudden fame, but it didn't change the fact that I was getting the letters.

' _Why don't you let someone else do great things for a change?'_

I snorted and wiped the gathering tears away in anger. Like who? Him? Ron is a lazy prick whose only focus was on Quidditch and when he would receive his next meal. He didn't work hard like I did. I am not topping all of my classes due to luck. All of my O's are the results of long nights of completing homework and uncountable hours of studying.

My throat tightened and the sobs began.

Why couldn't he be proud of me like his family? Or happy for me like Harry?

I get that he is one of seven children, the youngest of six boys. All of his brothers are all talented and successful in their fields. Bill was Head Boy and an excellent Curse-Breaker currently working in Egypt. Charlie, though not a Head Boy, had been a Prefect and was Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain and Seeker (and a bloody good one if the trophy room was to be trusted). Percy is Head Boy this year and received 12 OWLS just as Bill did. Fred and George were both incredibly smart, but focused all their attention on their little inventions. Both were, I begrudgingly admit though I'll never say aloud, excellent pranksters and rather funny. I have no doubt that they will have the greatest prank shop in history and will probably put Zonkos out of business.

Though I have no siblings of my own, I do somewhat understand that Ron feels like he is standing in the shadows of his brothers, and even Harry, but that does not give him the excuse to act like a right tosser!

I was on my own. Again. Though Neville would smile and greet me, I now had what I now dub the Potter Syndrome: I've been placed on a pedestal by my peers and Professors (most of them anyway. Snape treated me no differently, though I swear I saw a hint of respect in his eyes that day in his office. I had offered to give him credit, but he turned it down. ) and have become unapproachable. Now the only time I am approached is to be bombarded with questions for gossip. Even the usual bullies had left me alone.

The only thing that didn't change were my letters. Viktor couldn't have cared less about my fame being that he had played on a professional Quidditch Team last summer and was about to be announced as Bulgaria's Seeker this summer. He is going global.

 _Mimi,_

 _I have become popular all over again. Everyone at Durmstrang will not shut up about your discovery and have been asking me about my quill pal every minute of every day. My brother is impressed with you. As are my parents._

 _I saw your picture in the paper._

 _Remember that time when you said you were ugly?_

 _I have to disagree with you._

 _I think you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen._

 _I especially love your hair._

 _Anyway, I wish to ask you a favor. The National Bulgarian Team offered me tickets for my family to attend and one extra for someone special for every single game. I am hoping that you will be my someone special._

 _Love,_

 _Viktor_

* * *

In the next chapter, Hermione will be meeting Viktor for the first time, much to Ron's dismay, and the fourth school year will begin! Who's looking forward to some real Viktor+Hermione action?

-SPN :3


	3. Happy Birthday to Me :3

Alrighty, ladies and gents. The time has come for me to announce the winner of the poll. And for me to come to terms with the fact that I'm one year older. It's a bitter pill to swallow.

So now, without further ado, I give you the winner of the story poll.

Drumroll, please.

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

...

 **The Meaning of Family with an astounding 104 votes!** Wow!

However, since I really don't want to leave my HP fans hanging, i've decided to continue the holder of second place, **Draconic Motherhood** , as well: with 52 votes. Only 2 more than _Gift of the Dragon God_.

Thank you to everyone who voted. It really warms my heart to know that so many people enjoy my silly little fanfictions. I know you all have high expectations for me and every chapter I post and I only hope I can live up to them. I know it's impossible to please everyone, but I can damn well try.

Thanks again for voting.

-SPN :3


End file.
